


牵手   01

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	牵手   01

旧文重修，再次上线！不定时更新！  
狗血追妻火葬场  
孟鹤堂清冷薄荷味×周九良悠悠沉香味  
  
纤长的手指向后抠着紧紧的抓着身下的床单，头抵着枕头向后仰着，紧咬着嘴唇隐忍着不让自己发出声音。  
“叫出来啊！这不是你想要的嘛？”粗壮的肉棒塞在周九良温暖潮湿的甬道里，狠命地撞击几下，酸楚从尾椎沿着脊髓向上又沿着神经播撒全身，周九良忍不住细微地颤抖起来，却还是不想叫出声来，唇角渗出细密的血丝，尝起来是铁锈的味道，混着唾液滚入了喉腔。  
孟鹤堂何尝在床上受过挫败，alpha怎么可以不让身下的omega叫出声来，如果叫不出来这不就是自己无能了吗。  
微凉的掌心绕过周九良纤细的脖颈拖将松懈的浴袍扒下来，暴露出充血微胀泛着红的腺体包在手里轻轻地揉搓，悠悠地沉香味缓缓地充满了整间卧室。  
日头越过窗帘的缝隙钻进来，在地上画出了一条金色的线，分割了一间卧室，一半整洁，一半污秽。微风扬起窗帘，金色的线也晃来晃去，落在周九良的眼里很是晃眼。  
孟鹤堂塌下身子来，鼻尖蹭着后颈的腺体，贪婪地嗅着好闻的周九良的沉香味，牙齿叼住菲薄着粉的皮肤放在齿间轻轻地研磨，周九良抓着孟鹤堂垂在身侧白色的衬衫:“别……求你……不要……不要……”眼泪从眼角滑落淹没在浅灰色的枕头上。  
“这不是你想要吗？”捏着周九良粉软的耳垂，孟鹤堂的眼神如同他薄荷味的信息素一样的清冷，语气更是像极地里冻了万年的寒冰:“不是你到父亲的眼前说，我从未要过你，不是吗？现在，我就遂了你的愿要了你！”  
牙齿倏忽间咬破腺体上薄薄的一层皮肤，破裂的血管灌满了孟鹤堂的口腔，周九良感觉到信息素一点一点地注入自己的血液，顺着血管融入每一寸肌肤，侵蚀每一寸神经，夺取着每一丝神智。周九良松了床单缓缓地换上了孟鹤堂的脖颈，即使再不情愿，两个人信息素的碰撞也是很好的催情药。  
“我……没有，不是我，孟哥……”周九良轻声地呼唤和低声的嘤咛，粉红色落满了情欲的胴体让孟鹤堂更加的欲罢不能，alpha的情绪愈演愈烈，将刚刚拿出来尚温的又送了进去，比起之前的紧致和干涩，这次轻松又顺利，还带着水润莹泽的感觉。  
“你叫我什么？”孟鹤堂沿着紧致光滑的脊背摸到腰窝顺势拖起周九良的紧致挺翘的臀部，跪着又往前送了一点，将omega的双腿分开的极致挂在自己的腰上，孟鹤堂顺利地骚刮到了周九良的敏感点，触电一般，身下的人儿整个都颤栗了起来，抖成了筛糠，可身下却还是紧紧地箍着肉棒，不曾松懈。  
“孟哥……我们，一起去天台看星星的吧！你答应过我的……”  
周九良含含糊糊地说，孟鹤堂明明白白的听。  
可，回不去了……无论如何都回不去了……  
“不要……成结……好不好？求你……”  
因为我还不想有你的孩子……  
这是孟鹤堂今天第二次听到周九良求他了，可孟鹤堂在公司坐着一人之下万人之上的位置，又怎么能听周九良的。  
“我要让我的父亲早点抱上孙子啊……乖，就快好了……”孟鹤堂摸着周九良泛着欲的身体，毫不犹豫顶开了紧致的生殖腔，那里比在外边更温暖更湿润，  
周九良狠命的推开孟鹤堂:“孟鹤堂，我恨你……额……”眼角的泪水是被清冷的薄荷熏哭的嘛，流个不停。孟鹤堂攥住周九良纤细的手腕向上拧到了头顶，贴着周九良的耳畔:“你不乖哦！”将自己的滚烫新鲜的浊液全部射进了周九良的生殖腔，不顾身下的周九良哭的不成了样子。  
“哭什么啊？你的小家伙儿了兴奋的很呢！周九良，这难道不是你想要的？”孟鹤堂将周九良滚烫的物件握在掌心里不住的揉搓。  
孟鹤堂又塞了一个枕头在周九良的头下将满是汗水的头垫高，一手白灼黏腻的精液抹在自己的龟头上，只穿了一身白色的衬衫，解开了领口的第一颗扣子，而被压在身下的周九良却是赤身裸体。  
“听话，含着它，你也尝尝自己是什么味道的！”孟鹤堂举着自己的肉棒一步一步跪着前进，一呼一吸吐露着淫液的龟头近在咫尺，周九良可以嗅到那独有的味道令人作呕。  
口腔包不住巨大的性器，只能双手托着，多半个含在嘴里，柔软的舌头绕着小口打圈，每勾舔一下就带出更多的淫液，每一次都会让孟鹤堂更快的达到高潮，每一次都比上一次更加的粗壮。周九良讨好的一般想要含住更多，直到抵住了自己的喉咙，再多一点也吞不下去。  
孟鹤堂向后仰着享受着，突然孟鹤堂钳住周九良的脖子，被舔到舒适的性器带着津液拉出了细长的银丝，津液混着浊液滴在周九良的胸口:“告诉我，你是和谁学的？”  
“我……咳……我没有……”周九良扒着孟鹤堂的掌心，想要获取一丝延续生命的空气。  
“那就好，我的好弟弟！”孟鹤堂揉了揉周九良微湿的头发，将身下的被子拽过来盖住被玩弄到滚烫的身子。  
阳光温暖，却照不进冰冷的内心，触手可及的空荡荡的床，闻到的是残留无几清冷的薄荷香，孟鹤堂起身，脱下了被周九良抓皱了的衬衫，换上了一件崭新的淡蓝色衬衫，窗外的光影给孟鹤堂镀上了一层金色的边。  
“我等下让张姐把饭送上来，你多躺一会儿吧！”阳光透过白衬衫，将孟鹤堂纤细的腰身投射在两个人痴缠缱绻过后纷乱的床上，周九良躺在阴影里偷偷看着孟鹤堂的影子。  
这个人的影子曾经和自己并肩而立，如今只能砸在自己的身上，生疼。  
“还疼吗？”孟鹤堂转过身来，背光站着。  
周九良背对着孟鹤堂将头埋在松软的被子里，摇摇头，手缩在被子里攥着，没人看见。  
怎么会不疼，轻轻一动，下身就被扯的生疼仿佛撕裂，只是面对你的时候学会了隐忍和欺骗。  
“我去公司了！”  
“嗯～”  
“晚上有个宴会，要带伴侣，你收拾收拾，晚上我派孙九芳来接你！”  
“我，可以不去吗？”身上都是被孟鹤堂咬过的红印，还有后颈腺体被咬过的还未愈合的伤口，以及一塌糊涂的下身，周九良不想这个样子出去见人。  
“你嫁给我的那一天，就应该有想过，作为我孟鹤堂的妻子，出席这样的场合理所应当！否则……”孟鹤堂解开西服的一颗扣子弯下腰来贴着周九良的耳朵轻声地说着:“否则，怎么对得起我们孟家给你们周家的那么多钱……不要忘了，你们周家能东山再起多亏了我们孟家……而你嫁过来只不过是报恩而已！”  
是了，我只不过是父母要钱的工具。  
“好，我知道了……我会去的！”  
  
  
  



End file.
